My Happiness
by ratu kyuhae
Summary: Sequel 'My Sweet Family', menceritakan kehidupan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ditolak oleh yeoja yang ia sukai hanya karena dia seorang namja 'nerd'. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan seorang yeoja yang menerima dirinya walaupun dia seorang namja 'nerd'. A KyuMin Fanfiction/GS/OOC/Typo(s)/CopyPaste/OS/Don't be siders, please!


Sequel My Sweet Family

**My Happiness**

**.**

**KyuMin FanFiction**

**.**

**Presented by ratu kyuhae**

**.**

**GS, Typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur berantakan**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read, No Bash**

**.**

**OneShoot**

_**Flashback**_

"Maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" Ucap seorang namja berkacamata, Kyuhyun. Sambil memegang seikat bunga mawar dan menyerahkannya pada yeoja yang ia sukai.

Yeoja itu, Seohyun. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan sinis dan ke sekitar dimana dirinya dan Kyuhyun berada ditempat yang ramai –kelas Seohyun-.

"Sunbae, apa kau tidak salah? Aku ini cantik dan populer. Apa kata orang nanti kalau aku berpacaran dengan namja nerd seperti sunbae?" Ujar Seohyun dengan nada sinis dan meremehkan sambil mengambil bunga yang dipegang Kyuhyun dan dilemparkannya bunga itu tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

Suasana kelas yang awalnya hening berubah menjadi tawaan keras dari seluruh penghuni kelas melihat yeoja populer menolak namja nerd apalagi saat Seohyun melempar bunga tepat ke wajah kyuhyun.

Merekapun melempari Kyuhyun dengan kertas, Seohyun hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis sambil melipat tangan didada dengan angkuh.

**~o0o~**

"Hyung, menurutmu hoobae sombong itu akan menerima Kyuhyun tidak?" Tanya namja berwajah ikan, Donghae.

"Entahlah, tapi perasaanku tak enak hae-ah. Lebih baik kita percepat langkah kita ke tempat kelas Seohyun." Ujar namja berkepala besar, Yesung, sambil menarik lengan sepupunya itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memang sudah merasa tak tenang saat membaca sms Kyuhyun bahwa dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada hoobae yang terkenal dengan kesombongannya.

Saat mereka sudah sampai didepan pintu kelas Seohyun mata mereka membulat karena terkejut melihat sepupu kesayangan mereka menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat menahan tangis karena bahunya yang bergetar, mereka langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

"YA! BERHENTI!" Teriak Donghae menggelegar hingga membuat kelas menjadi hening dan terlihat wajah mereka yang mulai takut karena melihat tatapan tajam Yesung dan Donghae.

Yesung menahan emosinya dengan menatap sepupunya yang masih menunduk, memandang Donghae agar membawa Kyuhyun keluar kelas dan dibalas dengan anggukan Donghae. Yesung pun membawa Kyuhyun keluar kelas dan membiarkan Donghae yang masih menatap mereka dengan tajam.

Donghae beralih menatap yeoja yang sudah mempermalukan sepupunya itu dengan tatapan dingin. Seohyun masih menundukkan kepalanya karena takut saat mendengar teriakan Donghae.

"Apa kau senang telah mempermalukan sepupuku Seo joo hyun-ssi?"

"..."

"Kalau iya, bagaimana kalau kau juga merasakannya!" Ucap Donghae sambil mengambil bunga yang tergeletak dilantai dan melemparnya ke wajah Seohyun, semua yang melihatpun terkejut. Seohyun? Jangan ditanya wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu dan amarah karena dipermalukan seperti ini.

Sekali lagi Donghae menatap penghuni kelas hoobaenya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas menyusul Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang pasti menuju atap gedung.

**~o0o~**

Kyuhyun merenung dibangku taman belakang rumahnya. Setelah jadwal kuliah selesai Kyuhyun langsung pulang ke rumahnya dan menolak semua ajakan dua sepupunya itu yang bermaksud untuk menghiburnya,

'Seburuk itukah aku?'

Ya, hanya itu yang ada didalam pikiran Kyuhyun. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya dibalik kacamata tebalnya.

'Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku kembali merasakan perasaan itu lagi'

Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya perlahan dan memandang bulan yang bersinar terang. Seketika bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman.

Lama ia memandang bulan itu akhinya Kyuhyun memutuskan beranjak dari bangku dan masuk ke dalam rumah, berharap besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

**~o0o~**

**A few month later**

"Namanya Lee Sungmin!" – Donghae

"Menggilai warna merah muda." – Eunhyuk

"Putri dari Lee Kangin dan Leeteuk!" – Yesung

"Sangat menyukai es krim!" – Ryeowook

kyuhyun menatap pasangan Haehyuk dan Yewook saat memberitahu apa yang disukai oleh yeoja yang sudah mencuri hatinya pada saat dirinya sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi.

"Kyu, kalau bisa kau juga ajak dia jalan – jalan. Jangan hanya mulai mendekatinya saat dikampus saja."

Kyuhyun merenung membenarkan ucapan Donghae barusan, 'sepertinya saran yang bagus.'

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Saranmu kuanggap sebagai pengganti ucapanmu yang tadi!" Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat dua pasangan itu menatapnya bingung, seakan menyadari kebingungan mereka Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"Aku membutuhkan 'apa yang tidak kuketahui'. Kalau nama bukankah kau sudah memberitahuku tanpa kuminta!"

Donghae hanya nyengir ga jelas sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tanda 'peace'.

"Aku hanya mengetahui semua yang berhubungan dengan hyukkie ku!" Ujar Donghae dengan polosnya dan mendapat pandangan malas dari tiga orang, Eunhyuk menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu!

**~o0o~**

"Kau senang?"

"Eum, gomawo oppa! Hari ini aku senang sekali."

Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang wajah bahagia yeoja yang disukainya itu, Sungmin.

Bertanya mereka dimana? Saat selesai berdiskusi dengan pasangan Haehyuk dan Yewook, Kyuhyun langsung mengajak Sungmin dihari minggu ke Lotte World.

"oh ya oppa waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melewati ruang musik dan melihat oppa bermain piano. Oppa kapan – kapan ajari aku ne?" Pinta Sungmin dengan mata berbinar.

kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya dan mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Ne, aku akan mengajarimu nanti!"

"Yeyy gomawo oppa!" Tanpa sadar Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menghiraukan jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak tidak karuan.

**~o0o~**

"Oppa aku capek udahan saja ya belajarnya." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah lelahnya.

Kyuhyun menyimpan buku tebal matematika dan memandang jam arlojinya, sudah 1,5 jam Kyuhyun mengajari Sungmin.

"Ya sudah kita akhiri belajarnya sampai sini. Karena sudah sore bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim?" Ajak Kyuhyun melancarkan aksinya untuk berdekatan dengan sang pujaan hati, dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat Sungmin.

Mereka beranjak meninggalkan kelas Sungmin. saat berjalan di lorong kampus Kyuhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena setiap dirinya dan Sungmin berjalan banyak yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan sinis dan meremehkan.

"Sayang sekali Sungmin-ssi itu berdekatan dengan namja nerd sepertinya, padahal kudengar banyak namja tampan dan populer yang mengincarnya."

"Keramahan Sungmin-ssi sepertinya dimanfaatkan oleh si nerd itu."

Ucapan – ucapan yang terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya makin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu oppa, anggap mereka hanya angin lalu, jangan pikirkan mereka. Oppa pasti bisa!" Ujar Sungmin memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun masih dalam kondisi berjalan menuju pintu gerbang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun semakin mencintai yeoja yang berada disampingnya.

Ya, perasaan yang awalnya hanya suka menjadi cinta. Kyuhyun menyadari perasaan itu karena dia merasa berbeda pada saat dia menyukai Seohyun. Dibantu oleh sang eomma, Heechul. Saat ia bercerita tentang Sungmin.

**~o0o~**

"Minnie, ikut kami sebentar ne?"

Eunhyuk langsung menarik tangan Sungmin tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik tangan dan menghiraukan tatapan bingung Sungmin.

"Kita mau kemana eonni?" Tanya Sungmin bingung, pasalnya ia dibawa ke tempat yang lumayan sepi. Jelas saja karena jam istirahat sebentar lagi selesai dan hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi mendengar bel masuk.

Sungmin semakin bingung saat dirinya hampir mendekati taman belakang kampus. Eunhyuk pun berhenti melangkah yang otomatis Sungmin pun berhenti melangkah.

"Kau tahu bangku yang ada didekat sini kan?" Tanya Eunhyuk serius dan dijawab dengan anggukan Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau kesana sekarang juga!" Perintahnya yang membuat Sungmin semakin bingung tapi dia tetap mengikuti perintah Eunhyuk, mungkin karena melihat tatapan Eunhyuk yang seakan mengatakan 'jangan banyak tanya. Ikuti perintahku.'

Saat berjalan menuju bangku terdekat di taman tersebut Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya, Sungmin pun membalas tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya.

"Oppa, sedang apa disini?" Tanyanya saat dirinya sudah berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan membuat Sungmin bingung, kebingungan Sungmin tergantikan dengan keterkejutan saat Kyuhyun menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar padanya.

"Min, maukah kau menjadi _yeojachingu_ku? Walaupun aku hanya seorang namja nerd tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku padamu. Kalau kau menerimaku terima bunga ini, kalau kau menolakku kau lempar bunga ini diwajahku!" Ujar Kyuhyun memantapkan hati dan tubuhnya.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar, masih terkejut. Tidak lama dia tersenyum manis dan menerima bunga itu.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya bersiap bila Sungmin melempar bunga itu ke wajahnya. Tapi yang dia rasakan justru pelukan hangat dari yeoja bergigi kelinci tersebut.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, oppa. Dan aku tidak peduli oppa namja nerd atau apapun itu karena aku menyukai oppa apa adanya, yang terpenting bukankah menyukai itu tidak dari fisik tapi dari hati, eoh!" Jawab Sungmin sambil mengelus punggung namja yang baru saja menjadi _namjachingu_nya itu.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin lembut dan menatap mata foxy eyes yang dikaguminya itu.

"Kau juga menyukaiku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Ne, Kyunnie oppa!" Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum tulus.

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dan berucap 'terima kasih' beberapa kali.

_Jepret_

"Bagaimana hasilnya bagus tidak?" Tanya yeoja bergummy smile.

"Tentu saja chagi! Kajja kita tunjukkan pada Yesung hyung dan wookie setelah kita minta traktir pada Kyuhyun." Ujar namja berwajah ikan sambil membayangkan bahwa dirinya akan makan enak hari ini.

"Ne, kau benar Hae-ah! Wah, aku ingin makan pisang!"

"Ya! Hyukkie chagi kenapa harus pisang? Pisang tidak akan membuat kita kenyang."

"Ck, terserah kau saja! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang kelas kita sudah mulai tahu."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk pun pergi meninggalkan dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan.

**~o0o~**

"Eomma~"

"Wae Kyunnie?"

"Aku ingin merubah penampilanku saat kelulusanku nanti eomma!"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa karena Sungmin?" Tanyanya sambil menggoda anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Bukan hanya karena itu saja sih tapi kan setelah lulus aku akan menggantikan appa jadi aku ingin merubah penampilanku eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan semburat merah karena mendengar nama 'Sungmin'.

Ya, orang tua Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, nanti eomma akan mendandanimu!" Ucap sang eomma menghiraukan tatapan protes dari sang anak.

"Kenapa harus eomma? Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak yakin dengan dandanan eomma!"

"Ya! Tidak sopan. Pokoknya kau serahkan semuanya pada eomma!" Ucapnya final.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

**~o0o~**

"Kepada Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung."

Dengan predikat Cum Laude Kyuhyun berhasil lulus kuliah dengan nilai sempurna.

Kyuhyun pun naik ke atas panggung dan memberikan pidato kepada mahasiswa yang berada di aula tersebut. Kalau diperhatikan lebih banyak yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kagum dari para yeoja dan tatapan iri dari para namja.

Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan tampilannya yang 'nerd' tiba – tiba diatas panggung Kyuhyun terlihat tampan, sangat tampan. Rambut ikalnya yang ditata sedikit berantakan, tidak memakai kacamata tebalnya dan terlihat dari kemeja yang dipakainya tidak dikancing sampai atas.

Dan seketika Kyuhyun menjadi namja yang terkenal dan diincar oleh para yeoja. Sayang sekali atas ajaran sang eomma yang sudah memprediksi kejadian ini langsung menyarankan Kyuhyun agar bersikap dingin dan datar karena dirinya sudah mempunyai Sungmin.

Alhasil yang mereka dapatkan hanya pandangan datar yang membuat para yeoja hanya mengungkapkannya dalam hati.

Tapi tidak dengan seorang yeoja yang sepertinya bertekad untuk mengejar cinta Kyuhyun. Ya, Seo Joohyun.

Dengan pandangan menyesal Seohyun bertekad akan membuat Kyuhyun menyukainya kembali.

**~o0o~**

"Maukah kau memakai cincin ini sebagai pertanda bahwa kau adalah milikku dan menyimpan hatimu hanya untukku?"

Kyuhyun memberikan kotak kecil berisi sepasang cincin dengan ukiran inisial nama mereka 'CKH' dan 'LSM'.

Sungmin masih terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Saat ini mereka sedang berada direstoran terkenal dan menjadi tontonan banyak orang karena penasaran dengan jawaban Sungmin.

Dengan menahan tangis haru Sungmin mengangguk dan memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalas tersenyum dan memasangkan cincin berukiran inisial 'CKH' di jari manis Sungmin.

Sungmin mengambil cincin yang berukiran inisial 'LSM' dan memasangkannya dijari manis Kyuhyun. suara tepuk tangan para pelanggan yang berada direstoran pun beserta para pegawai membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin salah tingkah dan hanya memberikan senyum tipis.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kepelukannya sambil mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dan mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin.

**~o0o~**

"Seo Joohyun?"

Kyuhyun kaget saat mendapat laporan bahwa Seohyun diterima menjadi sekretarisnya.

Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi direktur diperusahaan Cho Corp. Memang sedang membutuhkan seorang sekretaris, dikarenakan sekretaris lamanya memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena akan segera menikah dan memilih fokus untuk berumah tangga.

"Ye sajangnim, Seo Joohyun termasuk dalam kriteria yang anda inginkan untuk menjadi sekretaris anda." Ujar namja berbadan tambun, Shin Donghee.

Kyuhyun termenung, ia tahu bahwa Seohyun selalu mendekatinya dilain kesempatan dan untungnya Sungmin tidak terganggu karena Kyuhyun sudah bersumpah bahwa ia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Seohyun.

"Hahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Kau boleh keluar!"

Manajer Shin berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk sekilas pada sang direktur dan berjalan menuju pintu ruangan.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkannya pada telinga kanannya, tidak lama suara lembut menyapa indera pendengarannya yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sedang apa?"

'_Aku sedang memilih gaun untuk pernikahan nanti!'_

"Dengan siapa? Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada menyesal.

'_gwaenchanha oppa, lagipula besok kita akan kemari lagi untuk tuksedomu, dan aku bersama hyukkie eonni.'_

"Sayang, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

'_bicara apa?'_

"Seohyun. Dia ternyata mengikuti interview untuk lamaran kerja menjadi sekretaris di perusahaanku, karena dia memenuhi syarat dalam kriteria yang perusahaan kami cari." Kyuhyun menghela nafas saat selesai bercerita.

'_Kuharap oppa masih memegang janji'_

"Tentu saja, aku akan tetap memegang janjiku. Kau tidak percaya padaku? Tega sekali kau sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun pura – pura marah. Sungmin terkekeh kecil mendengar suara ngambek Kyuhyun,

'_Aku percaya padamu kyunnie oppa! __Dan aku tidak apa – apa.'_

"Terima kasih sayang. Kau lanjutkan mencari gaunnya dan hati – hati pulangnya, Aku mencintaimu."

'_Aku juga mencintamu, bye oppa!'_

PIP

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya dimeja kerjanya dan mulai fokus pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terhenti.

Kejujuran memang paling utama dalam suatu hubungan. Karena itu Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sering bercerita apa saja yang menurutnya harus diberitahu, termasuk kejadian – kejadian saat Seohyun mendekatinya.

**~o0o~**

"Dihadapan tuhan kalian telah sah menjadi suami istri. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium mempelai wanita."

Masih dengan senyum bahagia Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin dan beralih mencium bibir plum Sungmin sekilas dan Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di dahi Sungmin..

"Aku mencintaimu istriku. Selamanya!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu suamiku. Selamanya!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Sungmin dengan sedikit lumatan karena masih menyadari bahwa mereka masih didepan para tamu undangan.

"Selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian dan cepat – cepat memberi kami keponakan yang lucu – lucu" – Ucap pasangan suami istri HaeHyuk kompak!

"Selamat ya semoga kalian langgeng dan hidup bahagia." – Ryeowook.

"Hyung, kau tidak mengucapkan 'selamat' untuk kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, Semua do'aku sudah diucapkan oleh mereka." Jawab Yesung dengan wajah polosnya, dan berjalan menyusul sang istri.

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar ucapan Yesung dan beralih menatap sang istri yang sedang memandang ke depan entah apa yang dia lihat. Saat Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang sang istri mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan pandangan sendu dari sepasang mata milik Seohyun.

Seohyun mundur beberapa langkah dan berbalik menjauh. Sungmin ingin mengejarnya tetapi ditahan oleh sepasang lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya mesra.

"Biarkan saja!" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas, Sungmin hanya patuh pada sang suami dan menatap punggung Seohyun yang semakin menjauh menuju pintu keluar gedung.

**~o0o~**

"Appa pulang!"

"Ppa.. Ppa.. lang"

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat putranya, Cho Sunghyun. Yang berjalan mendekatinya menyambut dirinya pulang. Kyuhyun berjongkok saat Sunghyun sudah semakin dekat dan menggendongnya, tidak lama Sungmin datang sambil tersenyum manis apalagi melihat Sunghyun yang tertawa saat Kyuhyun mencium pipinya bertubi – tubi.

"Selamat datang appa! Mau makan atau mandi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berhenti mencium pipi Sunghyun dan berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya mandi dulu badanku terasa lengket." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lima jari.

"Aigoo appa bau! Yasudah aku siapkan air hangatnya dulu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan membawa Sunghyun ke ruang tengah. Saat sedang bermain dengan putranya Sungmin datang dan menyuruhnya mandi karena air =nya sudah disiapkan.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan cepat saat sebelumnya mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"YA Oppa!"

Sunghyun hanya diam memperhatikan eommanya saat sebelumnya dirinya kaget mendengar teriakan sang eomma. Ingin menangis tapi tidak jadi saat melihat wajah eommanya yang memerah dalam pikirannya mungkin sang eomma akan menangis. Sunghyun mendekati eommanya dan dengan sigap Sungmin menggendongnya.

"Cup.. cup.. cup.." Sunghyun mengusap pundak Sungmin alhasil mendapat Sungmin bingung.

'memangnya aku terlihat sedang menangis?' pikirnya dalam hati.

_**Flashback End**_

**~o0o~**

**Kyuhyun Pov**

Aku memandangi putri kecilku, Cho Minhyun. Ya, dua bulan yang lalu Minhyun lahir dengan normal dan sehat. Aku beralih menatap jagoan kecilku, Sunghyun dan berhenti di wajah yeoja yang aku cintai.

Yeoja yang sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan. Mulai dari saat dia menerimaku menjadi yeojachingu, tunangan hingga akhirnya menikah dan memiliki putra yang tampan seperti appanya dan putri yang cantik seperti eommanya!

Aku tersenyum melihat kasurku dan Sungmin yang biasanya tidur sambil berpelukan sekarang dipenuhi dengan dua anaknya dikarenakan Sunghyun yang menginginkan tidur bersama Minhyun dikamarku dan Sungmin.

Dan disinlah kami tidur berempat dalam satu ranjang. Aku beralih menatap ke atas sambil menyamankan tidurku.

'Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah menyempurnkan kehidupanku dengan keluarga kecilku ini. Aku berjanji akan membuat mereka bahagia sampai akhir khayatku!' batinku sambil tersenyum mengingat kehidupan yang dulunya sedih menjadi bahagia seperti sekarang.

Aku menatap tiga malaikatku 'Aku mencintai kalian!' ucapku pelan agar mereka tidak terbangun.

Aku memenjamkan mataku menyusul mereka yang sudah ke alam mimpi.

**END**

**Annyeong, karena ada yang minta sequel aku buat cerita flashback. Tapi maaf kalau kurang memuaskan atau banyak typo. Cerita ini memang lebih pada ke flashback jadi maaf kalau ff ini kurang memuaskan.**

**Untuk ff chapter mungkin kapan – kapan aku akan coba buat! **

**Terima kasih yang sudah review di ff "My Sweet Family", maaf ga bisa aku sebut satu – satu takut ada yang tertinggal. Hehehe**

**Terima kasih**

**ratu kyuhae**


End file.
